


Not so famous any more

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who needs that anyway?





	Not so famous any more

Our tale begins in Gilderoy Lockhart's new house which he bought after leaving St Mungo's Hospital. His boyfriend Trevor the toad who he met while in the hospital now lives with him and they're discussing Gilderoy's celebrity status.

Gilderoy laughed. "After revealing our relationship, I think I destroyed any chance of returning to the life I once had."

Trevor said, "You never liked that lifestyle anyway, you told me so yourself."

Gilderoy replied, "You're right, but I can't say that I won't miss the attention of it all."

Trevor smirked. "I thought that you were a changed man, Roy?"

Gilderoy sighed. "I am, but there was a certain element that I found exciting."

Trevor smiled. "We can still have an exciting life without being conceited celebrities."

Gilderoy beamed his hundred watt smile. "You're right, Trev. This is much better than the life I used to lead."


End file.
